Graduation and Beyond
by MelasZepheos
Summary: After Graduation night, Kim and Ron are faced with some tough life decisions. But it's no big, right?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, and with a story featuring our two heroes for the first time. This is an idea I've been kicking about and trying to start for a while now, so I figured I would just post it, and then I wouldn't have an excuse to keep holding it back.

Basically it's a little continuation fic of the events directly after Graduation. It's going to focus mostly on the university issue, the fallout from the Lorwardian invasion, and other little details. I can't decide whether I want to put some real action into it or let Kim and Ron relax for a bit, but we'll see. This first chapter is incredibly soppy, but it heads more into a normal fic later.

KP and all related characters are of course property of Disney, not me. Only the idea for the story is my own.

**Graduation Night**

"So KP," Ron guessed that the moon looked pretty, since Kim seemed to be staring at it, but he was more interested in staring at her.

"Yeah Ron?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not really sure."

"It seemed like a cool idea when we just started flying off into the sky, but I can't see the beach anymore, and I think we're heading to Go City."

She nodded, "I'll turn us round."

The Sloth cut a lazy arc across the sky, aiming back to home. Ron smiled and leaned over, putting an arm round his best friend. She snuggled back against him, piloting one handed, and steered them in to a landing on the top of a bluff over the sea.

"I thought we were going back to the party?" He asked.

She smiled, pushing his chair back and clambering awkwardly on top of her, "I never said that."

He smiled, "Booyah."

She kissed him, "Booyah," She agreed. Rufus stuck his head up out of Ron's pocket, saw what the teens were up to, and scampered under the backseat.

"So what next KP?" Ron asked during a moment when they had both come up for air. "I mean, you said we weren't going to let going to university change things, but it's going to have to, isn't it?"

She shrugged, but looked troubled, "I don't know what's going to happen Ron. College is going to be different, and I'm going to be away from you for months. But it's not going to change things if I can help it. We're still going to go on missions together, and I'm going to talk to you every day, and wherever I go, I'll try and visit you as much as possible."

"Are you sure KP?"

"Hey, I can do anything, remember?"

She kissed him again, and for a moment they lay together, arms round each other, breathing into each other's ears. "I guess college doesn't have to mean breaking up then," Ron finally admitted.

"Glad we finally got that sorted." She pushed herself off and sat in the driver's seat, looking at him fondly. "So, what are you going to do while I'm away?"

He produced a letter, "I got accepted into the good old MCC. Going to be studying food and business."

"Food, and business," She frowned at him, taking the letter and reading it, "Middleton Community College? Alright then, but food and business?"

"Food just makes sense, but you can't just know how to cook things, so I'm taking business to make me look like a good employment prospect." He sat up and turned serious, "You see KP, I did a lot of thinking, and I think I should work in the culinary industry, maybe work towards opening my own restaurant."

She was impressed, "You really have put some thought into this, haven't you." She couldn't help but look a little worried as well, and for once he picked up on the signals.

"What's wrong KP?"

"You already have a goal, something you're working towards; I don't even know which courses I'm going to be taking at college. How come you suddenly have a goal in life, and I don't?"

"It's been a long day KP, in fact," He checked the dashboard clock, "I don't think we've slept in nearly fifty hours."

She smiled; grateful once again that he had managed to pluck up the courage to say something to her a year ago. Never had she been more thankful for Drakken's mad take over the world schemes. "Alright BF, maybe we should get some sleep."

He smiled, "Badical, so can you drop me off on your way?"

"I kinda meant we could get some sleep here."

"Oh," His eyes went comically wide, almost like he was a cartoon character, and Kim smiled as she pressed a button and the seats fully reclined.

"I packed some blankets into the back after one too many times getting soaking wet on mission." She fished them out, threw one over herself, and one over her BF. Now that he had pointed out just how long it had been since they slept, she was suddenly stupidly tired. "See you in the morning Monkey Master."

"See you in the morning Kim Possible."

They fell asleep, holding hands, each dreaming of the other.

AN:- Read and review! I live for reviews. Part of the problem with writing continuity fic by the way, is that you have to try and continue things which were left hanging. Kim and Ron fly off in an unspecified direction at the end of Graduation, why exactly? Where did they think they were going?

Anyway, this will go on to be something longer, and leads into my real big project, Kim and Ron at University, which is still in the development phase.


	2. Chapter 2

KP and all related character are property of Disney. Only the story is mine.

Second chapter of the Graduation Night story. This story will act as a bridge to my next story, Kim and Ron at College (I'm original at naming things), and as such is basically an account of the summer following the Lorwardian invasion.

**Chapter Two: I Hope You Like Dialogue**

_I know we've been, friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

The car radio woke them up, slowly at first, the song wasn't exactly the sort of thing that would make you jerk upright, yelling for just five more minutes.

_And after all this time, I opened up my eyes now I see_

"Uh, KP, is it just me, or does it seem unlikely that the radio would just happen to turn on, with that song playing, when we've had enough sleep to be feeling awake again?"

She frowned, "Now you mention it..."Wade?"

"Sorry guys," His face appeared in the in-built computer, "Just wanted to do something nice, and since your brainwaves suggested you were properly rested now."

"That's sweet, but why are you calling?"

"You don't know what time it is do you?"

"Morning?"

"Try late afternoon."

"You mean we've been asleep all this time?" Kim suddenly sat up a lot straighter.

"Yeah, you're parents aren't too happy. I had to talk your dad out of building a scanner for Ron's microchip."

"My what?"

"Focus Ron, parents angry, bigger picture."

"Anyway, you might want to get home, and arrive separately." His expression was suddenly confused, "And Kim, your dad said something about a deep space mission and 'Young Ronald', what's he talking about?"

"Nothing important, bye Wade."

"Ki-im!" Ron flailed a little as he tried to pull his seat back up, "Your dad's gonna put me in a black hole!"

"No he's not, not while I'm backing you." She hesitated, "But it might be a good idea to lay low for a bit so I can do some recon."

"Badical," He smiled and hugged her again, "Now about getting home, I want to make sure Hana's okay."

"Home!" She was all business in a moment, snapping the seats up and starting to engine, "They said something it being destroyed before I went to the beach party, where did my family stay?" She was heading towards frantic, revving the car to a stall before Ron put both his hands round one of hers.

"KP," She looked at him, breathing heavily, "Everyone's alive, no one got hurt, I'm sure the house wasn't that big of an issue once you got back."

She relaxed, just a little, "I guess, but still, home!"

"Well, we rebuilt it once, we can rerebuild it again!"

"I'm not sure that's a word," She finally got them in motion, staying on the ground rather than wasting valuable fuel flying, "But thanks."

"Just what the Ron-man's here for, a little KP-boosting." He lounged back in his chair, and smiled as Rufus rejoined him. "And a bon-diggity morning to you little naked buddy."

She smiled properly as Rufus bounced off Ron and up to her shoulder, nudging her cheek. "Mmkay?" He asked.

"Mmkay," She nodded.

It wasn't long before they hit road, and soon they were making their way back into Middleton.

"So what are you going to do Kim?" Ron asked.

"Well I want to have a long shower, then get changed, then maybe sleep some more."

"I meant about after that."

"Like, college and stuff?"

"College and stuff. I mean, you've been accepted into like, everywhere. Colleges are actually wooing you. They're pitching woo."

He didn't sound as worried as he had been only yesterday, when she had told him about all the hundreds of responses she had received. "I don't know. I mean, I was thinking about going abroad, but I suddenly realised something."

"What's that?"

"Well, after the invasion, and being taken up to a spaceship, and nearly dying..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What KP? This isn't going to result in some sort of Zen quest to find yourself is it?"

"Not exactly." She gave him a look, "Ron, I want the best education I can find, but I don't ever want to be so far away from you that we can't meet easily. I don't want to have to call in a favour whenever I want a night with you."

"You're not staying in Middleton are you? There are so many better places you can go! I don't want you to be held back by me." He didn't quite add 'anymore than you have been,' but she heard it anyway.

"Listen," She pulled the car over and grabbed his hand; "You have never, ever held me back. Say it with me."

"I have never held you back."

"Exactly," She started off again, "And no, I'm not going to stay in Middleton, but I am staying in America. There's a college over in Connecticut I got an acceptance from, I think that's the best place."

"That's still like an hour flight!"

"Better than a nine hour flight to Norway."

"Why Norway?"

"I don't know why I said that."

Ron turned on the CD player, "Well it's your choice, if you think this place is best, go for it. What's it called anyway?"

"Barnett College, supposed to be this big centre for archaeology and physical education."

_I know we've been, friends forever_

"Ron, could you be any soppier?"

"Hey, I like this song!" He crossed his arms defensively, "And it has a bon-diggity melody as well."

"What do you know about melodies?"

"Uh, KP, who was it who wrote not only cult hit 'The Naked Mole Rap' and the pop song with which you came an honourable second in Talent Show?"

"Point taken."

"Maybe I'll learn an instrument at college," He was off in dreamland now.

"You seem a lot happier about college than you did before." She smiled at him.

"Well I see it now as a land of opportunity, a time to grow as a person, to experience many new adventures leading to my becoming a better person."

"And the last four years of your life have been what? Devoid of personal growth?"

"Well not exactly, I did learn how to man up and talk about my feelings."

_Could it be that it's true_

"I guess so."

_Kim Possible_

"Okay, now I know this radio's broken, you need to talk to the tweebs about this thing."

"Kim Possible."

"I don't think that's the radio Ron."

"Kim Possible, it is urgent that GJ speak to you at once."

"Will?"

"No time, are you ready for an interview?"

"I guess so."

The road underneath them opened up and they found themselves rocketing through one of GJ's transport tubes.

"How do they even build these things?" Ron asked.

"They're a massive global anti-terror organisation; they have the time and money."

"I mean structurally, how do they go drilling holes big enough to accommodate cars without destroying water pipes and causing roads to collapse? And what happens during earthquakes?"

"Next generation materials?" She suggested lamely. Before he could respond they were deposited into the main hanger of Global Justice's Middleton base, where a team of agents in Biohazard suits were waiting.

"What's going on?" Kim managed to ask before she was grabbed and pulled over to the door.

"KP!" Ron scrambled after her, but was caught by two more agents. "Get off me!" He yelled, but they carried on dragging him to a separate door. "Let her go!"

"Not an option Mr Stoppable," He recognised the clipped tones of Doctor Director.

"Let her go or I'll get angry."

"And what?"

He glowed blue suddenly, and pale slivers of gold light wrapped round his hands.

"Contain him, now!"

A dozen taser blasts rocked the young man, but he stayed on his feet, though with significantly less glow.

"Again!"

This time the charge went on much longer, and when it finally stopped Ron Stoppable was down, slightly crisped.

"Didn't expect that," Agent Du commented, panting from exertion.

"Never mind that, get him into containment now, her too. Separate containment."

The agents saluted, and hurried off to carry out the mission.

Inside the Sloth, Rufus watched with horror, then made for the computer, "Wade," He muttered to himself.

Thankfully, in the rush to get Kim and Ron contained, no one paid much attention to the purple car, and no one noticed a short communication being sent out to an indeterminate location. There were much more important things to worry about.

***

"Ms Possible, you can continue to batter on the walls, but it will do nothing for you but hurt your hands and tire you out."

"Why am in this stupid plastic bubble anyway?" She growled at Doctor Director, continuing to pummel.

"A girl with your level of intelligence, and a rocket scientist for a father, has to ask why two people exposed to alien technology and transported into space have to be keep in quarantine upon their return?"

"What about Shego and Drakken? Are they sharing matching cells?"

"They...managed to evade our radar," Doctor Director slumped a little, "We hope they're either checking each other for anomalies, or at least are secluded enough that they won't start a pandemic."

"So not only have you kidnapped me and my boyfriend, before we could see our families by the way, but you haven't even managed get everyone who went on the trip. Any other flaws you want to let me in on?"

Doctor Director gave her a piercing look the sort she had never seen before. It was a grownup look, being delivered from one adult to another. "Aside from the sort of casualty list you would expect from an attempted alien invasion of Earth?"

That shut Kim up immediately, "How bad?"

"You don't want to know," She held up a hand, "Seriously, I won't tell you, you're not ready for it."

Feeling duly rebuked, Kim went over to the tiny cot and sat down, "So do you want to talk about something?"

AN:- Time for some explanation and pointing out of silly things.

Barnett College, Connecticut, is the name of the fictional college Professor Indiana Jones taught at in the first movie. It was either this or a school in California :P.

"Nine hour flight to Norway" If Ron can have flashbacks to something that never happened, why not Kim?

Part of the problem that I mentioned last chapter with writing continuity fic is that you have to deal with things that were never explained in the canon. that many alien robots, causing that much destruction, would result in deaths, especially for the emergency services trying to contain things. I always imagined that this also happened during So The Drama, but no one told Kim because she was still deemed too young (otherwise known as Harry Potter mentality).

It is my fond hope that this story is going to be a little more adult than the KP cartoon. Not to a ridiculous degree, but upping it as I feel a show should mature, while still maintaining the original feel. This will probably result in a level of maturity somewhere close to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, if a little less sex and death obsessed. Anyone who feels strongly that I shouldn't do this, or that they can suggest some ideas, feel free to message me about concerns and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the related characters or settings. I only own the story. Feel free to use any of my ideas in your own work, just message me and credit me please.

I am rewriting some of the last chapter to address some reasonable concerns which were raised over the handling of the end, but it isn't finished or uploaded yet, so watch this space. It doesn't interfere with any of the events of this chapter though.

**Chapter Three: Holding Down the Fort**

"We have a few tests we want to run on both you and Mr Stoppable, to make sure that being to space hasn't had any adverse effects on you, and then we need you out on damage control."

"What needs controlling?"

"Given the amount of chaos an alien invasion of earth entails, many terrorist groups are taking advantage of the various services being taken up with helping people."

"You want me fighting terrorists?"

"Actually I want you to go out and control the super-villains. Global Justice can handle the people in need, but when you add the terrorists and super-villains, we start running out of people. You've proven yourself quite capable of taking on these villains in the past; we just need you to do it quickly, so that some semblance of order can be restored."

"Who's out there?"

"Duff Killigan has acquired Drakken's ultra growth formula, and he's planning to distribute it across Europe. Professor Dementor is on the move in Bavaria, gathering his henchmen together with some indeterminate scheme in mind. Reports also indicate that Motor Ed is joyriding somewhere in the American Mid-West, and Camille Leon took advantage of a wall of her prison being smashed through to escape as well."

"The Seniors?"

"Offering refuge to anyone in one of their villas, as well as providing vital communications efforts from their island."

"Huh?"

"We received a video card from Senor Senior Senior." She took a piece of paper from a pocket, "'My Dear Doctor Director'," She recited, "'After the disgraceful invasion, with no warning or forethought, my son and I will be providing aid in the hopes that once this vile time has ended, we may return to honourable villainy'."

"He may be evil, but at least he has manners."

"And we can count Shego and Drakken out for now."

"Because they're hiding from you?"

"Because they're hiding from the publicity." Doctor Director smiled, "Drakken doesn't exactly want to be known as the one who saved the world. And Shego goes where Drakken goes."

Kim racked her brains, "Everyone else in prison or otherwise occupied?"

"Yes."

"What about Gemini and WEE?"

"I've let my brother know that if he attempts anything we're bringing him down with all force. He won't be bothering us for a while."

"How long are these tests going to take?" She was gearing herself up into mission mode.

"Not too long, about a day to make sure none of the Lorwardian technology left any foreign bodies or transmittable diseases, then a half day to make sure Drakken's flowers didn't do anything to you, as well as standard checks for returning from space. You'll be out and on the mission by the day after tomorrow."

"The super villains could do a lot of damage in that time."

"We can hold them off long enough, run interference, that sort of thing, it's more the terrorists I'm worried about. You've proven yourself more than capable of taking on the villains, which is why I want you on this assignment."

Kim nodded, "Alright, once I'm out of here I'll get right on it. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"We need to look at your whole operation, and that means pulling in everyone. Monique, Felix, your brothers, Ron, and Wade. We need to evaluate whether you're doing things right."

"You never said anything about this before."

"You're eighteen now Kim, which means you're entering a time when you need to think about doing things properly. We can't let your actions go quite as unmonitored as we might have before."

"And this didn't apply last year? When I was facing off a giant robot attack?"

"Government restrictions on our operations mean we can't legally do anything with you until you're eighteen. Like it or not, you've been living in an adult world for a while now without restrictions. It's time to impose some limits to you."

"Will I still be allowed to help people?"

"Of course, just not in quite such an undisciplined way."

"Undisciplined?"

"Once you've been through some of our training courses, you'll understand."

Doctor Director looked like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't quite get it out. Eventually she saluted, and walked out. Kim lay back on the bed and wondered quite what the tests were going to entail. She hoped she would get to see Ron soon; he hadn't exactly been pleased when they were taken off for examination.

***

The next trip on Doctor Director's rounds was young Ron Stoppable, the boy who had apparently evaded all of Global Justice's sensors for a long time. His room was a little different to Kim's, with wall mounted knockout lasers and a constant guard at all times. There were several different locks on the door, and some of them only responded to people in the highest echelons of GJ.

Inside the young Stoppable was sitting in the lotus position, surrounded by a dim blue light and hovering two inches off the floor. When she entered he opened his eyes and returned to the floor.

"So, apparently you have some sort of magical power." She couldn't help it, her tone was sarcastic. She felt angry at herself; she normally didn't lose even this little control. "I would like you to explain exactly how you came by it, and why we haven't ever discovered it."

"And here I thought you were the ones who did the study into the Ron Factor. Didn't find it?"

This was a very different person to the one she had met years ago. This was a man, and a man with a rather dangerous amount of strength. "Apparently it wasn't active back then. I want you to tell me about this power."

He gave her a searching look, then settled back into the lotus position. "It's called Mystical Monkey Power. I got it the first time we foiled Monkey Fist. He gave himself the power, and in order to defeat him, I had to gain the monkey power myself."

"I thought you had a crippling fear of monkeys?"

"I had to become what I feared in order to defeat it."

"Very Zen. Now, we need to study your power, and the degree of control you have over it."

"How are you going to study it if all your tests missed it the first time around?"

He had a point. "Alright then. I've asked Kim to help us with some villain troubles once you've been fully screened for alien viruses, so when you go to help her, will you wear a monitoring pack? Maybe we can only detect your power when it's in use."

"You're going to let me out?"

"I don't think Kim would be comfortable working without you, and besides, we still suspect that you are one of the main reasons for her success."

His serious demeanour cracked and he smiled broadly, suddenly looking much more like the goofy teen she had first met. It was a refreshing change, and she was able to relax slightly, convinced now that he wasn't going to lose it and attempt a breakout with those powers.

"The testing will begin shortly; it shouldn't take more than a day."

"Can I see Kim?"

"You'll see her when we begin testing." She gave him a short nod, "Please don't break anything while you're staying with us."

He said nothing, just returned to the lotus position. By the time she left he was floating again.

_I used to know someone who could do that, _She suddenly realised as she marched back to her office, _Now if I could just remember who it was._

When she got back to her office the casualty report was still waiting open on the desk, reminding her that she had a lot of letters to write home to the families of GJ agents. She could have delegated the task, but it was one of the few things she would allow no one else to do. As their commander, it was her job, just like it had been her predecessor's, to make sure that this got done right.

***

Wade got Rufus' message, garbled as it was, and immediately passed it on to the Possibles, also making sure to ask them what to do about Ron. He hadn't ever spoken to Ron's parents, and he wasn't even sure whether they knew just how dangerous his missions were. Anne Possible told him to leave contacted the Stoppables to them, and then signed off.

Sitting in his room feeling helpless, Wade surfed the news channels, mostly from habit, and was astonished to find that not only was the internet working, but that the news sites were in full swing, bringing constant updates on casualty reports, refugee hotspots, where the aid stations had been set up. Wade paused for a long time over the casualty reports, it was even worse than the L'il Diablos, but he didn't have time for that now.

He passed over the report about the Seniors quickly enough, since they didn't seem to be causing any trouble, but stopped when he saw Dementor's name.

_As if we didn't have enough to deal with facing off against aliens, now the villains have to show up and make everything worse._

Cracking his knuckles, he got to work; there was a secure system in Bavaria he had to crack.

***

A long time ago James Possible had been given a number to contact if he was ever in dire need. He was calling it now. He wasn't the one in need, but his daughter was, and he needed answers. It was answered on the second ring.

"Where the hell is my daughter Betty?"

AN:-I am working on another story in my own little KP continuity (it may even be up by the time you read this), depicting a younger James Possible, Anne Possible, Betty Director and Drew Lipsky. Kind of an origin story. It won't have a direct bearing on this plot, so don't worry, but since I consider all the things I've written to be within the same continuity unless expressly stated as otherwise, you might like to check it out (shameless plug).

In terms of continuity with the show (I really am a slave to canon), Doctor Director and the Drs Possible never interacted, so they could know each other, or not, we would never know. Also, as far as I remember GJ never mentioned Ron's Mystical Monkey Power when they were investigating him. I like to think it's because the MMP is a little beyond scientific understanding. Anyway, he's an adult now, and he has a powerful asset Doctor Director would be an idiot not to try and use.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the related characters. I own only the story. Feel free to use my characterisations, or the storyline, but message me and credit me please.

**Chapter Four: Old Friends**

"James..."

"I don't want any of that bureaucratic nonsense; I want to know what you've done with my daughter!"

"If you will let me speak I can tell you."

He calmed, but not much.

"Your daughter went into outer space, in the company of aliens; I think that a rocket scientist should be aware of the need for appropriate quarantine."

"But that doesn't mean kidnapping her without even informing us."

She sighed heavily, "Our scientists found traces of radiation on the Lorwardian technology. Their power cores were highly irradiated, and when they exploded, or were taken down, if the core cracked..."

"What about my daughter?"

"The tests have turned up an anomaly, I just received the report. Something is disrupting our equipment, it could be the radiation. We're sending agents with biometric scanners to the houses of every one of their school friends, and using a satellite scan to locate any hotspots. Your daughter and her partner were underneath the spaceship when it exploded, they could have been bathed in the stuff, so could most of Middleton by now."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for now, not until we know there's a real danger. The anomalies could be something the Lorwardians did to them, or something else entirely. I'll keep you informed."

"Dammit Betty!"

"James... Nowadays it's Doctor Director. I have more people to worry about." She looked away from the screen, then quickly back again, "I'll be in touch."

***

Shego was not someone who was often at a loss. She had dozens of escape plans for hundreds of situations. Spare apartments round the globe, assorted safe boxes, money stashes, even a plastic surgeon on call for in case things ever got really bad. She was not someone to worry, no matter how dire the situation got.

But she was at a loss now.

Doctor Drakken had been fine at the press conference, had been joking and laughing as they sped out of there in the helicopter, had cheered her up about their recent bout of heroism by making rude faces at the paparazzi helicopters who had managed to follow them a few miles. He had been fine, all the way up to the door of the secret apartment.

"Shego?" His voice was low, and his face was drawn in pain.

"Yeah Doctor D.?"

"I don't feel so good."

And he collapsed into her arms, the solitary vine that had been wrapped round her since the conference untangling and lying limp on the floor.

"Doctor D.!"

She burned through the lock and pushed the door open, dragging her erstwhile employer inside. She laid him out on the sofa and raced for the medical kit, which was of course stocked for things a little more serious than simply cut fingers and grazed knees. One didn't become a mad scientist without risking some injury.

"Okay Drakken, I'm back, tell me what to do."

"Not sure," He grunted, holding his stomach, "Use scanner, might help."

She fumbled for the scanner and ran it along the length of his body. The result was inconclusive. Something was wrong with Drakken, but it wasn't something that could be picked up on the scanner. She showed him the result.

"Try, on, self." He was getting worse fast.

She scanned herself, and it returned the same result, something was wrong but it couldn't be pinpointed. "But I feel fine!" She protested, "The scanner must be broken."

He grimaced, it almost looked like he was trying to smile, "Scanner, fine, you, healing."

It made sense; her accelerated healing could be keeping whatever it was at bay. "Something the Lorwardians threw at us?"

"Then, Kim, Possible, has, too." His blue skin was going pale, "Must, warn, her. Go, to, Global, Justice."

"No way!" She almost recoiled from the sofa, hand herself over to the people who wanted her more than any other criminal on their lists? Hand shaking, he reached out to touch her face.

"Must, warn, them. Might, have, aid, there."

"Dammit!"

He was right, she couldn't do anything for him, and it was unlikely he was going to be able to cure himself. Cursing to herself, she lifted him onto her shoulders and staggered out into the hall. She had to get him to treatment, and whether she liked it or not, GJ were probably the best people for it, since they thought Drakken and Shego had turned to heroism now.

The hovercar was one of the fastest vehicles in the world, barring rockets and the Sloth, but it wasn't the speed which made this one of the longest rides of Shego's life.

***

"I didn't expect to see you again Shego." Doctor Director was very calm, given that Drakken could have been dying. He had fallen unconscious, but was still writhing in pain every so often.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't need help, so stop standing around and get me a medical cart or whatever it is you hero people use."

"Manners Shego, the cart will be here momentarily, but you aren't going with Drakken. We need to examine you both."

"But what if he..." She bit back the retort, if it would get Drakken assistance, she would do anything right now.

"So I surmise you've returned to your heroic antics. Or was that just a temporary blip?"

"What? How can you ask something like that?"

"Because I need to know whether I can trust you or not. I need to know whether you should be in a cell or a guest room."

"Why do I get the feeling the only difference would be if there were cuffs on my hands."

"Shego, tell me."

Once upon a time she had followed every order that issued from the woman in front of her. Nowadays things were different, but the clipped tones and formal tone still had the power to make her stand straighter. "I won't cause any problems while I'm here."

"Good."

At that moment the medical team came rushing through a side door to the hanger and went straight to Doctor D. strapping him to a crash cart and charging back into the base. One paramedic stayed behind to escort Shego.

"They seemed to turn up at a pretty convenient time." She growled at Doctor Director.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please go with the doctor, we'll see if we can get you out of here quickly."

As she watched the thief being led away, Doctor Director had a sudden memory of a scared teenage girl and her brothers, uncertain about what to do with their new powers.

_How things change._

Shaking the image of a younger James Possible from her head as well, she headed for the observation room. Something told her that Drakken's condition was the key to Kim and Ron as well.

***

"I think the problem here is pretty clear," The doctor's face was obscured by his surgical mask, but Betty could tell that he was exasperated.

"What?" She had no time for his typical manner, which was much lacking in bedside courtesy.

"He fused himself with plants."

"Dick, I don't have time for your cryptic messages which eventually reveal some sort of life message, what's wrong with Drakken?"

"When he fused himself with the plant genetic growth formula, some of it grafted onto his DNA, and it's started rewriting his genetic code. The reason we saw anomalies in our scans of Possible and Stoppable is because the markers are a lot similar to radiation poisoning, although the effects would be quite different."

"Different?"

On the table, Drakken's entire body suddenly erupted into petunias.

Dick didn't even look back at patient, "Different."

"Can you reverse the process?"

"As long as Drakken doesn't mind not turning into a daisy for the rest of his life, yes. It'll take nearly a week to get him back to normal, but Shego, Kim and Ron can be finished with a short purge of their systems."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It isn't. It will have them fighting fit in a maximum of three hours though."

"Do it, then get started on Drakken."

"Yes ma'am."

***

Being purged was one of the single most unpleasant experiences of Kim's life, and one she would not have wished on anyone, although it did give her a little sadistic glee to know that Shego was undergoing the same process in the next room over. She spent most of the half hour in the bathroom, alternating between wishing it was over and hoping no one ever brought up what had happened as long as she lived.

Ron had escaped scot-free. His meditation hadn't been for show, he had been cleansing his body with some healing techniques Sensei had taught him. He didn't need to know what was wrong, only that something was up, and his mind would do the rest. She had forbidden him from being around to comfort her at the moment though. They were closer than close, but some things shouldn't be shared between a couple.

AN:- The interaction between Shego and Doctor Director is foreshadowed in my story 'Even Evil Has Standards.' I've often been intrigued by the ways people in Kim's life might know each other apart from through Kim.

Some notes on characters: Dick the Doctor. This is a very, very bad pun on my part. Scrubs has Doctor Cox, leading naturally to a few jokes about said name, I have Doctor Dick, a rather obvious Cox expy. I apologise heartily for the awfulness of that pun. I only mention him because I'm going to use him some more later. Also, you lucky people, three updates in two days from me! Christmas is obviously affecting my spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

TANTATARA! Finally. Sorry this took so damn long, I had univeristy stuff to worry about, and all manner of personal issues piling up.

Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of the Disney Corporation, the only thing I own is the story. If you would like to include this story in one of your own fanfics, feel free to, but please message me about it.

**Chapter Five**

Two hours later and Team Possible was ready to go. Kim had asked for her old mission gear, but the request had been denied, instead she was outfitted in the blue GJ uniform, complete with equipment pack, and a holster. She slid her grapple hairdryer into it, hating the knowledge that GJ would be armed rather differently.

Ron was similarly dressed, Rufus riding side saddle in the holster. He flashed Kim a goofy smile as they boarded the light aircraft GJ was providing.

"The Ron-man feels badical!"

She stepped closer and pressed up against him, enjoying the warmth of his body, "The Ron-man looks badical," She told him, "How does KP look?"

"KP looks bon-diggity!"

She smiled at him and headed for their seats, at a control panel monitoring various developing situations. "Where to first?" Ron asked.

"I think we should deal with the dangerous ones first, which means Killigan. If this formula affects everyone the same way it affected Drakken and the rest of us, there's no telling the damage it could do if sprayed out into the world." She opened a communications link to the pilot, "Take us to Duff Killigan, I assume he's still in Scotland?"

"Yes ma'am." The plane rocketed off, taking them far from the Middleton base.

***

Bagpipe music played a jaunty tune while Duff Killigan poured Drakken's plant growth formula into a container on his zeppelin. "Da duh dad a duh da."

"Killigan!"

"Och! It's Kim Possible!" His accent seemed to have got even thicker since the last time she had seen him. "Ah 'spose ya gint trae an' stop mi?"

Ron poked his head out from behind Kim's shoulder, "Sorry, what?"

"Yeah, you're kinda hard to understand."

He frowned at them, "Ah cain't say I see yoor prooblum."

"Well it breaks down the banter," Ron moved over to the fireplace, "Normally, we'd have some witty exchanges, but if we can't understand you, then it takes all the fun out of it."

"Weel ah din't keer ahboot yeer bahnter." He upturned a golf bag, emptying his explosive golf balls all over the floor and swinging a golf club back and behind his head "FOOR"

Ron shook his head, "I don't think so."

Killigan stopped, mid-swing, and stared at Ron, "Whit ya oon ahboot laddie?"

Kim answered for him, "You were kind enough to stand on your escape trapdoor."

Ron twisted the mechanism, and beneath Killigan's feet as hole opened up. He had barely started to drop before Ron twisted the switch back, and the doors closed on the Scotsman, keeping his arms tightly pinned.

"Nice reflexes," She said idly as the teens went to handcuff Killigan.

He waved his hand a little, showing that it glowed with the orange monkey power. "Just thought I'd let GJ get some good readings on this thing."

"I'm a little surprised you let them monitor you," Kim finished cuffing Killigan, and signalled for GJ to come and collect him. She hadn't wanted them to come in, guns blazing, and killing him. "Thought Sensei would have had a problem with it."

He shrugged, "I'm the Monkey Master, that was what Sensei told me. I can choose what I want to do with this power now. I think it's easier if I help GJ."

She nodded, "Good idea. Anyway, Killigan's dealt with, it's time to move on. Who's next?"

Ron thought for a second, "Motor Ed, Dementor and Camille Leon still to go. I don't think Camille's going to be a problem..." He had a sudden thought, "Hey, Kim. Why aren't you choosing?"

She gave him a wobbly smile, and leaned against him briefly, "I'm still not feeling too good, but you're back to top-Ron-ness," She shrugged, "I don't want to make a bad decision today."

He nodded, "I say Motor Ed. Dementor usually takes ages to build himself up before he attacks, but Motor Ed is causing trouble now."

She nodded, "Good call, let's go."

One of the GJ agents had remained behind to check their choice, and now he nodded and led the way back to the jet.

***

Motor Ed went down much easier. All he was doing was joyriding, nothing too serious. They stopped the car with a GJ tractor beam, then climbed down and took him out of the car, handcuffed him, and added him to the brig of the GJ jet. He didn't take it well, but the brig was silenced.

"So, Dementor?" Kim asked as she plopped herself happily into one of the co-pilot seats. With the resources of GJ behind her, and Ron having grown into his monkey powers, they were wrapping up the villains in record time.

"Dementor."

***

Bavaria was covered in snow and bits of alien debris, but Dementor's lair had escaped being attacked. His defences looked like they had been recently used though, and there were a few more alien vehicles around his lair than anywhere else.

"Looks like the Professor got upgrades," Kim told Ron as they prepared to parachute in.

"That's not good."

"Oh don't be a baby," Kim smiled and slammed the button to open the hatch. Thrown slightly off-balance, Ron staggered back towards the hatch, Kim launched herself at him and pushed them both out.

They tumbled through the sky, Ron's terrified face eventually locking onto hers. She smiled at him, and he grinned weakly. Judging the distance before she could safely open the chutes, she kissed him on the lips as they plunged, and after a few moments of freefall he kissed her back.

Three seconds, two seconds, Kim pulled her chute earlier than normal, and had she been on her own she would probably have pulled it much later anyway, but she didn't want to scare him too bad. They clung tightly to each other, knowing that one chute would carry them both easily.

"Please don't do stuff like that," He yelled after the roaring wind.

She laughed and kissed him again as they sailed gently onto the roof of Dementor's castle.

"You know," Ron said as Kim stowed her parachute away and they padded along the roof, "I don't mean to support the bad guy, but Dementor always has the nicest lairs."

She shook her head. It was nice to have the Ron banter coming back, but she still wasn't feeling right, and was trying to get her head back in the game. It was a base they had been to before at least, so she knew the layout pretty well, and while the castle might have looked impressive, it was much easier to break into.

A minute later she was lying prone in an air vent, listening to Dementor ranting beneath her.

"Now zat ze aliens haff destroyed much of ze vorld's support systems, I, DOCTOR DEMENTOR! Vill be able to SEIZE CONTROL!"

_I think his accent's got stronger as well._ She sliced her laser lipstick through the vent and crawled out through the hole. Dropping catlike to the floor she ducked behind a box and surveyed the screen. _It looks like his plan is to use... _She wasn't even sure what was up on the screen, but she didn't have to understand, she just had to stop him.

Unfortunately, Ron chose that moment to make his entrance, bathed in golden light and floating two feet above Dementor. "Yo, dude! That is so cool! What does that machine even do?"

"It is a refinement of the pan dimensional vortex inducer!" Dementor announced proudly, not realising it was Ron, "With this power, I shall be able to strategically induce vortexes over key locations, rarzer zan simple destruction!"

"Why?"

Dementor looked up, and saw Ron. "Vat in ze heavens is zis?"

He got no answer, because Ron had swung into a spinning kick that knocked the professor across the room, and with a few deft button strokes, Ron had succeeded in deleting everything off the computer.

"Man!" He complained, "I was trying to download it so GJ could look at the plans. Why doesn't _del_ mean deliver anyway?"

Kim charged up to him, her face like thunder, "Ron! What were thinking, you could have put us in serious danger!"

"It's no problem KP, a little monkey magic and he was down for the count, a BOOYAH!" He struck a monkey pose.

Kim tried to think of an argument, but none came to mind. He was right, with the monkey power; there was no need to do things her way anymore. Ron could just stroll right in. He hadn't noticed her sudden worry though, and was busy signalling GJ.

"So we only got Camille Leon to go," He pumped the air with his fist, "A new record, four criminals, one day, the KP team is working it!"

_But it's not the KP team_, She thought as the jet took them off again, _It's been the Ron-show, all of today has._

***

In the back of the plane, Ron meditated, trying to keep his strength up. Using it so much had left him nearly wiped. _Can't let KP work too hard today, she needs her sleep._ He repeated the mantra over and over in his head. _Must use monkey powers to help KP._

Up front, Kim wished she felt more useful. If Ron really could do everything now, what was the point of her even being around?

AN:- I've settled on trying to do this episodically. Each chapter will be 1500 words long, each "episode" will be five chapters, so normally, this would be the end of the episode. However, since this is technically the pilot episode for what will become my own personal Season 5, I'm going to make it a bit longer, to try and show how I'll be changing some things.

Comments, criticism, please review! I love getting reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Man, this one took ages to write properly, and I'm still not totally happy with it. Right, Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of the Disney corporation, not my own, the story and any original characters are mine however. Feel free to use any of my original plotlines or characters in your own stories, but please contact me about it first, just so I can check out the story really.

This is supposed to be less like another act to the 'episode' but more like a two part vignette to just clear up some details and lay out some groundwork for the next few episodes. I'm still trying to feel my way through the best way to set this whole thing out, so it's a little up in the air.

**Chapter Six**

They got called back before they could track Camille. She had been tagged as low priority, and a team from the Fashion Police had been sent after her instead. With Kim's house still destroyed, and her family staying at the Stoppable's, Kim and Ron decided to stay the night at the GJ headquarters, so the house didn't get too crowded.

It was late at night when they found themselves alone in the mess hall, eating for the first time in what felt like forever. Ron was eating anyway; Kim was playing with her food and wondering how she could talk to her BF about the new weirdness between them. Just as she was about to broach the subject though, he slumped down, and she had to catch him to stop him face-planting into his food.

"What's wrong Ron? Is it Drakken's formula? Should I get a doctor?"

He shook his head, "Just feeling a little tired KP, nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

She frowned and looked to Rufus, who was prodding Ron's cheek and looking concerned. Her BF didn't normally get this tired, "What's the weirdness Ron, tell me."

"I kinda overdid it with the whole monkey mojo thing today."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Trying to make your job easier," He sat up properly.

"Huh?"

"I got's the mad skills now, you don't have to get into danger."

"Okay, you need to quit with the protective thing, you've been doing it ever since we started dating."

"But I can help you properly now!"

"You don't need to!" She huffed, "Look, Ron, it's great that you have these powers now, but I'm not incompetent. We can do both together, not you going off alone while I stay at home and cook."

"Wah! KP, so not what I meant!"

"I don't want to be sitting on the sidelines while you do all the work Ron."

"You're not! I just didn't want you to go through any more today!"

She swelled up, but then breathed out, "Okay Ron, just don't do stuff like this again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, we've got bunks over at the medical centre."

***

Shego sat next to Doctor Drakken's bed, holding his hand and watching him with a worried expression on her face. She didn't look round when Dr Director came in, but her shoulders noticeably tightened.

"How's he doing?"

"Now he's got all the plant out of his system, he'll be fine. It's gonna take a few days though."

"Do you think we could talk?"

"What do we have to talk about?"

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for your actions in defeating the Lorwardians."

"Well don't, okay? We don't need that kind of publicity."

"Of course, I'm sorry," Dr Director couldn't hold back a smile. "It's nice to see you're doing so well."

"Yeah, I'm the picture of health."

"Do you have to be like this?"

"You have some other way you want me to be?" Shego spun the chair round, letting go of Drakken's hand and crossing her legs.

"You might not be a confused and scared fourteen year old anymore, but I do wish you'd trust me a little bit."

"You gave up that right when you let my brothers and father start picking and choosing our missions. You left me to them."

"I didn't have a choice."

"You told me people always have choices. What was it that made you do it?"

"I thought you were old enough, I was getting promoted, I thought we could both move on with our lives."

"And how'd that work out?"

"I ended up in charge of Global Justice, and you turned evil after two years."

"So we both got the wrong end of the stick."

"I'm perfectly happy."

"So am I, just not how either of us thought we'd be happy." Shego turned back to Drakken. "Look, what do you want?"

"Nothing much. Don't bother Kim and Ron or you'll be sorry, try and stay away from the world conquering variety of evil, and maybe get back in contact with some old friends."

"Say what?"

"We have the nicest guy on the payroll, works out of Barnett College, doing research into the effects of space radiation on human beings."

Shego spun back around, not even close to nonchalant, "I was told not to contact him, do you really think it would be okay now?"

"You haven't exactly set much stock by the rules in recent years." Betty reminded her wryly.

"God, what would I even say?"

"You could start with hello, see where it goes." Betty was smiling again; it was really like having the fourteen year old back, the hope in her eyes nearly palpable. "And for what it's worth, I always thought you should have been allowed to speak to him."

This time she didn't receive a snippy answer, although the shutters did come down on Shego's expression again. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'll leave the number on the side."

"How's princess and doofus?"

"If you mean Kim and Ron, both are asleep, and more than a little tired after their exertions the last few days, but both are going to be absolutely fine, with a few more days bed rest." Betty stopped at the door, "Why so concerned?"

"I'd hate to think someone else defeated Kimmie instead of me, that's my job."

She didn't have to say anything else, Betty got the real emotions from her voice. Shego might have been a master at fooling other people, but she had never been able to fool Doctor Director.

"I'll check in on you later."

AN:- We have here a callback to my story 'Even Evil Has Standards.' Most of the things I write I assume to be in the same continuity, unless expressly stated otherwise, and as a general rule I stick pretty close to original show continuity as well.

Some other things I would like to mention while I've got your attention:

Chapter Two: A reference to Ron's ongoing microchip bonanza; a reminder that there was damage done after the Lorwardian invasion; a Buffy the Vampire Slayer shout out; Kim's College is Indiana Jones' old teaching post; the entire conversation about Ron holding Kim back. They never got to have this conversation in the show, and I wanted them to have it, because it felt like something Ron would feel he needed to say; Ron says he is going to learn an instrument. My holiday short 'A Stoppable Christmas Ballad' is set about five months after this piece, and ties in with this statement

Chapter Four: Less reference packed; James and Betty knowing each other, this is going to be explored further in my work in progress Hot Shot; Shego's accelerated healing is something I've seen touched upon in other fanfics, and it just seemed to be the best explanation for how she survives some of the things she goes through; Shego and Doctor Director knowing each other, this is mentioned very very briefly in 'Even Evil Has Standards, and I'll probably expore it again sometime; Doctor Dick, this is a very crude pun on Doctor Cox from Scrubs, if you need it explained further, you're too young to understand; Kim's 'purging' this was influenced, oddly enough, by a scene from the Love Hina manga, though the scene that caused the influence bears no resemblance to this one.

Chapter Five: Duff Killigan is indeed humming his own bagpipe theme, I was leaning on the fourth wall a little, and his accent was just funny to overdo, I'll scale it back when he reappears; Dementor, again, very fun to overdo the accent and the lacking of the INDOOR VOICE! 'Vat in ze heavens is zis?' is also an obscure reference to the videogame Sudeki; _Del _means deliver, another Buffy shout out

Chapter Six: I liked the fashion police, I'll probably use them again; Kim and Ron's behaviour. They're growing up, and Kim has never been very good at knowing Ron can outdo her, equally, ROn has always been a little too eager to stop Kim from doing the things she loves to do, IMHO. I'll explore this more as the series progresses. Shego's backstory. I'm still not clear on how I'm going to handle this, but just coming to like villainy and her brothers being collosal idiots never struck me as an adequate reason for a real life conversion, so I'm adding some other stuff in; also, we have here one last reference to 'EEHS' and this one will be brought up again, as you can tell by the way I might as well have written "FORESHADOWING" around that conversation in red neon.

By the way, If you hated this overly long Author's Note, let me know and I'll stop doing them. Please Read and Review as always, I thrive on them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of the Disney corporation.

This is the second 'episode' of my new Season, and I damn near killed myself to get it written. Man this one was hard.

**Long Hot Summer**

"Kimmie!"

"Not right now mom!"

"Kimmie-cub!"

"Da-ad!"

"Yo, Kim!"

"Tweebs!"

"Maybe I should go?"

"You stay right there Monkey Master."

Kim Possible, eighteen year old soon-to-be college student, rolled off her boyfriend and stomped over to her bedroom door, opening it a crack and peering out to see the faces of her assembled family, "Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You forgot, didn't you."

"I haven't forgotten anyth..." She slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah, we're going to see Nana today, aren't we?"

"That's right young lady, and if you're not ready in the next ten minutes, we'll leave without you."

Her face brightened, "Sure, I can follow in the Sloth."

"I'm just joking Kimmie-Cub, wouldn't want you to miss out on all of the mental Strategories fun."

Kim looked pleadingly at her mom, who just shrugged, "Remember Kim, the faster we leave, the sooner we can be back in Middleton."

"Rrr, I'll be out in five." She shut her door, and went over to her drawers, piling things into the nearest bag she could grab.

Ron came up behind her and peeked over her shoulder, "So when are you going to be back from Nana's?"

"We shouldn't be gone anymore than a week, she's going to be coming back up to Middleton near the end of the holiday anyway, it's just that everyone's been worried about her down there in the retirement home. That area got hit pretty bad by the Lorwardians."

Kim jammed the Kimmunicator into the bag as well and moved over to her desk, where she started sweeping papers and her laptop into a rucksack. "And you're gonna be here for that whole week."

"Sorry Kim, it's not like I can help it."

"I know, you have that whole junior chef thing." She finished stuffing things into her bags and turned back to her bestboyfriend. "I wish we could have spent more time together."

"When you get back we'll have the whole of summer, don't sweat it."

She stepped in close for a hug, and he responded faster than normal. She smiled as she relaxed against him; he was finally starting to learn. "Don't fall for any cute Amazon chucks while I'm away, 'kay?"

He grinned, and then the smile turned mischievous, "Don't swoon over any synthodroids while you're down there, 'kay?"

"I promise."

Rufus popped up and saw the two teens kissing, then scampered up to hug Kim's cheek as well. Kim stroked the little mole rat and said, "Keep him in line for me, will ya?"

Rufus saluted, "Mmmmkay!"

"Kimmie-Cub!"

"I'm coming!" She squeezed her BBF once more, kissed him on the mouth and on the cheek, then hurried out of the door.

Ron followed her down, and waved the car off as it pulled away from the front door of Kim's half completed house. The builders had been on it for a week since the invasion, and with the occasional help of Global Justice and a certain ten year old super-genius, it was being built to withstand a lot more punishment. Wade had even included some added extras, making it a more suited house for a teen crime-fighter and her genius brothers to live.

Ron sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets, then strutted off down the street, whistling happily to himself, it was time for a guy week.

***

Newly released from a GJ medical facility, Drakken was still moving a little funny, and he was groaning a lot more than usual, even after the amount of torment his body had been through in the past. Shego was being delicate with him, helping him to get at least to his bed in the now fully de-pollinated base.

"Not my room Shego," He moaned at her, "To the laboratory!" He was already trying to muster some of his old flair, but as he tried to raise an arm, he winced and settled for a hunchbacked stumble to the room.

"Uh, Dr D?"

"I have things to do, scans to run, people to contact. In my absence, surely the other super-villains have been doing their thing, and I must reassert my position."

"What position is that exactly?" Shego followed him, still hovering close in case he collapsed again.

"That of ultimate evil genius!" He slid slowly into his chair and started typing slowly, "If I am to conquer the world, I must take advantage of our current popularity now!"

"I was thinking..."

Drakken whirled round in his chair, then immediately winced and curled up, "What were you thinking?" He wheezed.

"Maybe we should get out of the world-conquest business."

"WHAT!" He jumped to his feet, then collapsed forwards. She leapt forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Moving slowly, she knelt, with Dr D's head on her lap.

"I was just thinking, we've usually done quite well when it's been a smaller scheme, instead of the big takeover bids, and we know we can steal things better than most. Why don't we focus there?"

"You aren't suggesting we give up crime?"

"Not at all, just not world takeover crime."

"I will consider it."

"Good, now do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I want to stay here."

"Okay," She started to ease her legs out, but then he raised an arm and touched her neck.

"How about you stay here as well?"

"We could both move somewhere comfortable."

"I'm in pain Shego, just humour me, okay?"

She sighed, finished getting her legs out, then lay down next to him and poked his nose with her finger, "You're a very strange employer, you know that?"

***

Kim was just about to achieve victory in their second game of mental Strategories when Nana's retirement home hove into view. The Tweebs had won the first one, and now it was a fierce dash for the endgame.

"Kids, time to get out and say hello to Nana!"

"But dad, I'm just about to win!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Kids," James Possible's voice had taken on a warning tone, "No fighting when we're around Nana."

"We're not fighting!"

"And what exactly is Strategories?" Anne Possible asked as she stepped out of the car.

"It's only play fighting," Tim mumbled as he slid out, follow by Jim. Kim got out the other side, but when she turned to where her dad would normally be getting out, she was surprised to see he was still in the driver's seat, holding his phone.

"That's odd, got a message, why didn't I notice that?"

He opened it and listened for a few minutes, when his eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped.

"Kids," It was a tone they had never heard from him before. "Get back in the car."

They obeyed without questioning, more than a little scared by the way he sounded. Anne got in two and touched her husband's shoulder, "What is it dear?"

James pulled the car out and started to drive back the way they had come. "That was a call from the Retirement Home. Nana had a stroke. She's fine," He said quickly as everyone jumped and opened their mouths, "But there's no telling what sort of damage has been done."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jim suddenly sounded very young, and his brother reached over and grabbed his shoulder for a moment.

"I don't know Jim.

"But she's Nana; she's going to be okay."

"I don't know Tim."

They got the tone, and as the car accelerated, Anne reached over to get James' attention, "Dear, don't get in trouble now."

He brought the car back down to the speed limit, but his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. The car went uneasily silent, but in the back seat Kim had a sudden thought.

_Ron._

***

Although there was nothing wrong with decapitating zombies in an endless wave of destruction and mayhem, Ron was starting to get bored after his fourth hour of it. Felix had been occupied by his new girlfriend for the afternoon, so Ron now found himself alone in his room, with only his naked mole rat for company.

The Ronnunicator beeped suddenly, and he dived for it, snatching it up and opening the text he had just been sent.

_Ron, Nana had stroke. Get Sensei. I'll text back._

_Nana's had a stroke!_ Ron was already out of bed, scrabbling for shoes and a new shirt, _Why does Kim want me to get Sensei? How can I get hold of Sensei, I need to text her back. No, I'll go down there, she needs me now._

He sent another text back.

_I'll come down, you need me. Why get Sensei?_

Even as he was out of the door it pinged back.

_Monkey Power can heal people. Get Sensei, heal Nana._

He stopped mid step. _Oh, this is not good. I need to talk to Kim, but I need to talk to Sensei. Oh boy, why do I always have to have monkey powers when my girlfriend's grandma has a stroke?_

**AN:**- Alrighty then, now let the hate mail commence.

This idea only hit me once I started writing, because I didn't really have any ideas for what was going to happen over the summer. I wanted to write it because so much of the college season would depend on the way characterisation over summer changed.

Kim and Ron are going to discuss what happened at the end of last episode (the argument about his powers) just a bit later. The idea I had in the last ep that MMP gave Ron the ability to heal himself started off this bud of an idea, which I will increase here. I'm sorry I gave Nana a stroke, but I thought it was believable. The original idea was for Rufus to get old and sick, but then I checked how long Naked Mole Rats live for, seriously, that thing would be with him til the day he died.

Also, and I really really really don't want sympathy for this, all of my grandparents are dead, two of them in the last year, so I kind of wanted a bit of catharsis over that, and using Nana seemed like the obvious step. I will, as you can imagine, be trying very hard not to overdo this, but I don't think the next few chapters are going to be much fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:-** Hello all. I'm back.

**Chapter Two: The Long**** Wait**

Kin sat and stared at the heart monitor as it ticked quietly over. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Each beep seemed to take far too long, was that normal after someone had a stroke? Or was her Nana's heart about to fail her? That couldn't happen, it absolutely couldn't, not to Nana, not to someone who had trained with Navy SEALS and mastered eighteen styles of kmartial arts, things like that just didn't happen.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Across from her, her father was leaning forwards in his uncomfortable plastic chair, his head in his hands and his hair looking distinctly ruffled. She had never seen him like this before, absolutely speechless. He had said perhaps three words since they had entered the hospital, and then sunk into his chair and gone still. Her mom had shuffled the boys off to get some food but Kim had refused to leave, folding her arms and stubbornly planting herself in the chair until eventually her mom gave up and left her to it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

She had texted Ron nearly two hours ago, and he still hadn't shown up. Didn't he have some special way of contacting Sensei? Or was he actually heading off to Japan to try and find the ancient teacher. Was he even alive? In the aftermath of the Lorwardian invasion there were still so many places out of contact. Kim hadn't even thought about the ninja school, although she bet Ron had.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ron and that stupid Yori girl, who was so totally not okay with Ron and Kim, that was obvious. She was probably going to use her wiles to get Ron after Sensei had used his power to heal Nana. _And I sent him right to her, smart move Possible._ She folded her arms tighter and sunk lower into the seat, wishing that the blasted beeping would go away.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

She exploded out of the chair, only vaguely aware that her father had done the same; going to the bedside while she went for the door. Before she could open it a nurse and doctor rushed in, moving James aside and checking Nana from top to bottom. A second later the beeping resumed. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What the hell just happened?" Mr Possible asked.

"Did no one tell you?" The doctor looked absolutely exhausted, but he tried to put on a placating smile for the family, "In elderly victims, a stroke of this magnitude can lead to other complications. Slight arrhythmia, breathing difficulties. All perfectly normal, if a little alarming."

"No," Her dad ground the word out through his teeth, "No one told us."

"I'm very sorry." To his credit, he did look genuinely upset, and the smile was gone, "But everything's all right now. She's actually recovering quite nicely from all indications."

"When will she regain consciousness?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Your wife is a neurosurgeon, so I'm sure she understands. There are some things about the brain we just can't answer, even today. It could be later today; it could be weeks from now. All we can do is keep her comfortable and see what happens."

Her mom had returned, and the doctor smiled at her, "I have other patients to attend to, if you'll excuse me?"

He walked out and left them alone again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ron had never really taken to meditation. It just seemed like a whole lot of sitting around to him. Sure when he had the monkey mojo flying it was a lot easier, but then that was mystical monkey power, it came when it was needed and it went away when it wasn't. Sitting still and hoping it appeared was another thing entirely.

Next to him Rufus was of course already in a full trance, glowing a faint blue and hovering half a foot off the ground. He decided to focus on the naked mole rat, and imagined a little blue string connecting the two of them. It could have been his imagination, but for a second he imagined he really saw the link glowing, but then he was out of his body and hurtling through the air.

_Maintain focus,_ He thought desperately as the ground whipped beneath him, _Oh this is intense!_

As soon as it started the ride was over and he was floating above the Yamanouchi School, exactly as he'd planned. Now he just had to find some way to control his new ghost body…

He tried an experimental flip and found himself a foot higher, and also upside down. Below him he watched Rufus descending neatly until his little paws hit the dirt, and then the naked mole rat turned and yanked on the blue chain between them. He felt a sharp tug in his stomach and sailed down towards it, alighting on the ground with all the grace and poise of a tranked up rhino.

"You know, buddy, we really gotta work on these landings." He pulled himself to his 'feet' and walked in towards the main building, wondering why it looked so untouched by damage. Surely the Lorwardians had been here? And even if they hadn't then the Yono had destroyed the school only a few months ago. Surely even ninja builders couldn't build that fast?

He forgot his questions as he floated into the main hall and saw the ninjas of the Yamanouchi school all gathered, bowing their heads in supplication towards a central stage, where Yori knelt next to a prone figure he recognised very well.

"Aw no Sensei!" He ran, forgetting that he wasn't there in spirit, and somehow managed to find himself floating about a foot above Sensei, looking down into the wizened old face that now looked so peaceful and yet so strained. "Sensei, please be alive, you have to be alive!"

One eye creaked open and the beard quivered into something that was nearly a smile, "Stoppable-san, you have returned as I knew you would. A true Monkey master and a gifted ninja."

"Uh, heh, not exactly Sensei," Ron rubbed the back of his astral neck and grinned, "Rufus is the real master, I just need to ask your help."

"Ron-san," The use of his first name caught him by surprise and he looked down into Yori's tear streaked face, surprised to see anger there, "Sensei is very sick, this is no time for you to ask him for help."

"It is alright Yori, I know why he has come." Sensei's eyes fixed on Ron, "You have come to ask if I can help Mrs Possible, to heal her from the ravages of age and her own mind."

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because once, very long ago, I met a young Miss Terious, and trained with her in the art of monkey kung fu."

"Miss Terious? Who's that?"

"Miss Terious went on to marry a man named Possible, when she returned to your United States."

"Oh woah that is so totally blowing my mind!" Ron pointed at the old master, "You know Nana?"

"A lifetime ago I knew her very well indeed. I know how special her life must seem, and I know how strongly the Possible family will fight to preserve it, but you ask in vain Stoppable-san. I cannot prolong a life that is ending by natural means."

"But you have the way of the monkey, you can do all sorts of cool healing, why can't you fix this?"

Sensei spread his arms as wide as he could, "Stoppable-san, look upon me as well. Do you imagine that I would wish to leave, and to cause my students such pain?" He reached up and brushed a lock of Yori's hair away, "If it were in my power to give I would grant all that I love a thousand lives, but it is not, and it is right that it is not. The power to give and take life should not belong to any one man. You know this Stoppable-san."

Ron hung his head, "Yeah, I know."

"Then you know what you must do now."

"I need to see Kim; she's going to need her dose of Ron-shine."

"You may speak as a fool sometimes Stoppable-san, but you have a wisdom beneath the surface. Always remember that."

"Stoppable-san," Yori gazed up again, the tears flowing freely now, "Please…"

She left the request unfinished, but he understood. He found the precision to bow deeply to Sensei, "Master Sensei, it has been my honour."

"As it has been mine, young Master Stoppable."

Ron didn't know exactly what sent him back, but he found himself in the same moment opening his eyes to nothing more than his room, and his house, and Sensei's face was already fading from his mind.

_If Sensei can't help us, then we must know someone who can._ He nearly ran for the computer to call up Wade, but he managed to stop himself. _Kim first, I need to see her, and she needs to see me._

**AN:-** Am I going to be returning to KP full time? Probably not. I'd like to, and I still have a lot of ideas for this series and where it's supposed to go, but I just don't have the same sort of time that I used to while I was in university. Also, my other writing (personal original stories) does have to take precedence.

That being said, I have missed Kim Possible and its fanfiction like you wouldn't believe, so hopefully this will become slightly more regular. Sorry for leaving you for a year without an update (and on a cliffhanger) but hopefully this chapter and the ones to follow will make up for it a little.

Some notes:

'Miss Terious:' Nana Possible's name was never mentioned in series, but if she's James P's grandmother then she must not have been a Possible all her life. I was going to try and come up with some sort of witty name that worked with both Possible as her surname and something else as her surname, but it was more a one off gag so I went with the easy option.

And Sensei. The last time we see Sensei in series he is very old and ill, so it seemed only natural to carry this on to this fic. And I always liked the idea of him being part of the training Nana had. Of course, back when they first met they probably weren't the best of friends, given the time period and the cultural attitude Japan has taken towards women in the past, but I think he has seen past that for a long time now.

Chapter title is in no way related to real life circumstances (tee hee hee)


End file.
